Angels of love, Angel of life
by linschickrule101
Summary: The TARDIS takes Rose and the Doctor to a place that the Doctor had long wished to forget. Now he's here and injured, the past of an Angel shall rise up and Love shall be realised at last.
1. Default Chapter

The TARDIS landed smoothly and a man walked out with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well Doctor? Why are we here?" Rose asked as she stumbled out into the bright light and took in the view. They had arrived in the middle of an average looking forest like the ones she'd seen when she once went on holiday with her mum to the Lake District.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor answered scratching his chin.

"There's a first." Rose laughed, stepping up to one of the trees.

"Any idea where or when we are?" she asked. The Doctor looked at his watch and raised his eyebrow. "Somewhere very dangerous." He answered seriously.

"Why?" Rose asked, suddenly curious as to why the Doctor had become serious; he was rarely like that.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here." He said, suddenly pushing her back to the TARDIS.

"Halt!" Something yelled, stepping out from behind the tree Rose had been touching before. The creature was reptilian like and held a gun of sort at Rose. "Who are you? Who do you support?" It asked, it accent thick.

"We're just passing." The Doctor said slowly, stepping in front of Rose with his hands up.

"You come with me!" It ordered, waving its gun.

"No." the Doctor said slowly, flashing a cheeky smile and approaching the creature. "We're leaving this way." He pointed to the TARDS. The creature grunted and raised the gun higher.

"Come!" Now!" It yelled.

"Sorry." The Doctor shrugged and smiled as he kicked at the creatures shin. It fell flat on its back out cold. "Too easy to knock out." He laughed, turning back to Rose just in time to see another creature come up behind Rose. "Rose!" he shouted, running forward as the creature raised a small pipe to its mouth and blew.

The dart shot out and hit the moving object that ran before Rose. The body fell with a crash into the branches on the ground, ripping into their arms and crying out as the pain built up, the poison of the dart entering their system.

The creature stood over the man as he writhed around on the ground in pain.

The Doctor felt the darkness close in as the pain doubled. He cried out again and arched his back. He saw the creature loomed over him and he feared for Rose. A dark shape caught his attention as he looked up. The Angel of Death, her dark wings flapping drove back the creature and landed over the Doctor. He gazed up in a pained haze and wished she wouldn't take him. Her black wings spread over him and he was rushed into their dark embrace.

* * *

Rose watched stunned as the creature went down from the kick to the shin. "Too easy to knock out." He laughed. As he turned back other, his eyes widened and he cried out her name. She turned and saw another creature raising a pipe. Time slowed down as the dart left and in that instant a shadow passed over her and the Doctor took the dart in the chest.

Rose stood rooted as the Doctor writhed on the ground. The creature approaching him suddenly awoke her from her daze. "Doctor!" she cried, trying to move forward. The shadow descended and a dark angel landed between the Doctor and herself. The creature shrank back and Rose feared the wings.

An Angel? She thought. To take the Doctor. She yelled out before she thought. "You can't have him!"

The Angel looked over her shoulder and black wings and her fair face softened. "I've not come for him." She whispered, her voice soft and floating. Her cold gaze turned from Rose to the creature before her. Rose saw the Doctor close his eyes and his head turned slack.

"No." she whispered as the Angel raised her wings and flew at the Creature, sending it tumbling back. A second winged Angel flew to the first and the two cut the Creature apart. A third angel landed beside the Doctor and knelt beside him as Rose did.

"Save him!" she shrieked, suddenly afraid for what they could do.

"We'll try." Replied the male Angel, scooping up the Doctor like he was a feather. A fevered moan escaped the Doctor as the Angel took to the sky. The second Angel and the female Angel returned to Rose and greeted her kindly.

"The Doctor will be taken care of." The female Angel explained.

"How do you…?" Rose started to ask.

"We've met before, the Doctor and I." She clarified. Her partner Angel took to the sky and she held out a graceful arm to Rose. "I'll take you to him." She said.

"What about the TARDIS?" she asked.

"I'll keep some men posted here." She explained softly, always in a calm voice.

Rose took the Angel's hand and felt a strong hand wrap around he waist as he feet left he floor. Panicking she clung tighter.

"I won't drop you." The Angel laughed. "I promise." And they flew above the trees and Rose saw a city of light, of high and royal buildings and spoke the words she guessed any human would have asked.

"Is this heaven?"

"No, just the kingdom of my people." The woman laughed.

"And the Doctor?" She asked, as the Angel descended.

The Angels fair face turned hard. "I think he will survive." She said, but her voice came out cold and angered.

"I hope so." Rose whispered as the Male Angel who took the Doctor landed a head of them on a platform of one of the tall stone buildings and ran inside. The second Angel landed and waited till the female one landed with Rose.

"Take her to the Doctors room, see that she is kept informed of his condition." The Angel ordered.

"Who are you?" Rose asked as the male Angel ushered her inside and the female Angel leant with her arms crossed on the balcony railing they had landed on and looked out, back across the forest.

"Kristin." She whispered, her voice trailing in the breeze.

"Thank you." Rose shouted as she raced after the male Angel.

* * *

Well, first chapter. What do people think? This is my first Doctor Who story, so please be gentle; all will be explained if people like this chapter. No Flames, I beg you, no flames! If you don't like it, don't review, but I could use all the encouragement I can get. Thanks, hope to continue. 


	2. Awake

Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Rose cried as the Doctor thrashed about on the bed, held down by two of the Winged men nurses. Rose had been on the planet for two days now and had learnt about the people of the planet. They called themselves the Striths and they were mortal enemies with the Klanks, the lizard creatures who attacked Rose and the Doctor.

They were currently in a type of hospital and the Doctor had just started with a fever. He'd been in so much pain and the Striths looking after him were becoming worried that he might not make it. They kept talking about him not being able to 'regenerate' and the danger he was progressing to.

"He's fighting the poison." One of the Strith doctors told her, holding a flat computer board and an electronic pen and scribbled things down as he looked at the machinery around the Doctor.

He turned to one of the nurses and said something in their native tongue to which the nurse nodded and proceeded to inject further drugs into the Doctor, causing him to calm and fall back into sleep.

"He is fighting the poison, but it also preventing him to heal. This leaves him open to infection. We fear that it may kill him." Rose welled up and opened her mouth to speak. "We've set our best scientists off to find out the poisons components and to see what can be done." The Strith doctor explained. "I'll leave you with him."

Rose sat by the Doctor in her seat and took up his warm hand.

"Wake up Doctor. I'm lost with out you." She whispered, rubbing his hand.

Kristin had only turned up once to provide money for Rose at the vending machine and coffee machine.

"Rose?" She opened her eyes and frowned as the light assaulted her eyes. "Rose." Came the same croaking voice.

She raised her head to the side and came face to face with the Doctor, looking pale and tired, but none the less awake. "You're awake." She said quietly, lifting her head from the bed, ignoring the protest of her back as she sat back in her seat, the Doctor's hand firmly in her own. "I was worried about you back then." She said.

"I know." He smiled, his eyes dropping slightly. "I'm fine."

"Far from it Doctor." The door opened and one of the Strith Doctors stepped into the room, a secret smile on his face.

"Taren?" The Doctor laughed, cringing slightly as pain rippled across his chest.

"Easy old friend. The poison is still in your system." Taren stepped round to the bed, shifting his wings so he could squeeze between the machinery that was cleaning the Doctors' blood. He crouched down and looked at some of the charts by the bed.

"Rose. Why don't you go eat something, you must be starving." The Doctor said, turning back to the young lady and flashing her a smile.

She hesitated slightly before answering. "Sure, I'll get you something too." Then she stood up and left the room.

"Why did you come back?" Taren asked, never once looking up from the charts.

"I didn't mean to. The TARDIS did." He said, shifting slightly and hissing in pain. "Is she still here?" He asked quietly.

"She won't see you." Taren explained, standing up and opening some of the machinery and resetting it. There was a silence that descended upon the room.

"She saved me." The Doctor stated, meeting Taren's eye. Taren kept the gaze, broke it and then changed the subject.

"You should be well in a few days, but I want you kept in for a week at the least. Rest up." And he left.

The Doctor watched his friend old retreat and sighed. "Why did you being me back old girl?" he asked quietly, hoping the TARDIS could hear him.

"Could only find chips Doctor." Rose said, pushing the door open with her shoulder and stepped into the room.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor answered, taking a bag and grimacing at the pain through his arm.

"Take it easy." She warned.

"No worries." He laughed, taking a bite of a chip and watched her smile.

* * *

Well? what do people think? No flames, again if you don't like, don't review, but if you do, suggestions are welcome! 


	3. love or life

Rose lay; head on the edge of the bed, snoring away. The Doctor smiled slightly as he slid out from under the sheet and carefully stepped to his feet. The world spun and the Doctor swayed. He held his head and silently groaned. Stumbling forward he miraculously reached the door and stepped out into the corridor.

He walked a few steps forward and came face to face with Taren. "You should be resting." He said sternly.

"I need to see her." The Doctor replied quietly. Taren side stepped him, inclined his head to the left and back slightly and continued on down the corridor as if the Doctor wasn't there. "Thanks." The Doctor murmured at the disappearing figure, before stepping though the door and outside onto the balcony.

He paused as he took in the familiar sight. The city shone with its own light as the night sky extended out of sight. The wind blew into the Doctor's face and he breathed in the scent that floated along. "Kristin." He whispered, glancing at the figure leaning against the balcony, her feathers fluffing in the wind and waving to the rhythm.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again." The woman answered from behind the raised wings, arched up like a statue.

"I know, but I had to talk to you…to thank you." He said, leaning against the same balcony at the other end and gazed down upon the street.

"You're welcome. Now rest up and go." She said coldly.

"Why?"

"You hurt me, and now you're back." She said simply, finally lowering her wings to look at the Doctor, her fair face held a hardened expression.

"I can never give you what you want." He said simply, meeting her icy stare. "I'll only get you killed."

"Who said I wanted it anymore?" She answered back, leaning over the balcony and watching the street.

"You did." He smiled.

"I got over you, but what I don't understand is Rose?" she said, glancing back at him. "You said you couldn't give me what I wanted, yet you give her that desire."

"No I don't." He frowned.

"Yes you do." Kristin laughed, recognising the game.

This in turn caused the Doctor to laugh. "Really I don't, she's just a good friend." He looked over at her and limped forward. "Like you."

"Rest." Kristin said, stepping forward to hug him. "It's good to have you back. But you came at a very bad time." She said, stepping out of the hug.

"They're moving in." The Doctor said.

"Yes, this is our last stand point, it's only a matter of days." She said, gazing back out across the city. "You can't stay for that."

"I wish I could help." He said. "But…"

"You can't interfere." She finished. "Bed." She said, turning her back to him and stretching her wings as a flock of Striths passed her, multi-coloured wings flashing in a display of lights. And she took off after them, leaving the Doctor alone, on the stone balcony, to watch her fly off into the depth of the city.

* * *

Hope this is good enough? Please review kindly! 


	4. Last stand part 1

"Doctor? Doctor?" Rose got up. She turned to the bathroom and saw a fully dressed Doctor step out, jacket and all. "Taren said one more day."

"I know, but I'm feeling better." He grinned and made a very wobbly path to the bed. Rose just crossed her arms and gave him that look. "I'll be fine." He continued walking to the door only to be grabbed around the arm. He turned to look at Rose who opened the door and helped him out.

"If I can't get you to rest at least I can look after you." She explained, laughing slightly.

As they both stepped out into the corridor Strith Doctors and Nurses began shouting down to one another and dashing out onto the balconies over looking the City. Rose guided the Doctor over to the one he had stood on the day before. They both looked over the city to see large groups of Striths flying over to a smaller building, over shadowed by the many taller ones around it, but just as grand as those giants.

"There's a meeting in the city halls. The Klanks have been spotted, they're a day over the hills. Due here with in at least two days." Taren explained as he stepped up to the Doctor. "Kristin's going to tell her plan, we'll see if she can pull it off." He smiled.

"You're sister will manage." The Doctor said. "Is there a chance…"

"I'll take you. Our clans been asked to join her, a bit of support. We'll have to answer for a lot around here." He laughed, gently holding the Doctor in one arm and Rose in the other he leapt up onto the Balcony and jumped off, his wings flapping hard as he floated to the ground and glided over to the hall.

* * *

"The clan of the Death wings shall now have the stand." A white winged man sneered, gaining a laugh from the others with white wings.

Rose stared out over the crowd as Kristin rose to the stand. There were many different types of Striths sitting around the grand hall, white wings, dove coloured, golden and silver. There were very few with Black wings and the main group stood on stage with Kristin.

"We all know that they're coming." She started. "And we all know we have little chance against them." This caused a wave of protest from the crowd that she silenced with a hand. "Lets be honest, if you gave every man woman and child a weapon and told them to fight, we'd loose. There's just not enough of us to manage!" she shouted over the rising noise of the crowd.

"So what do you suggest? We just lie down and give in?" someone from the crowd shouted.

"Run?" someone else laughed.

"Yes." Kristin smiled, instantly silencing the crowd.

"What?" One of the White winged speaker shouted, stepping forward. "That's it, you have caused too much trouble."

"Have you ever been out there?" Kristin asked the man. "Well I have. I've seen how ruthless and vicious those creatures are!" She stared out into the crowd, meeting a different pair of eyes with each silent second. "For so long now I've created the plans of a ship that can take all our people away, our builders, scientists, Doctors, waste management everyone who has a part to play in this last City. I say we give them a shot to escape, settle somewhere else. Give our race a chance to survive." She finished.

"How long would it take to build that?" An older Golden winged man asked, pointing to the blue prints pined up behind Kristin.

"It's already built." She said simply. "We just need a diversion." She said. "Anyone willing to give them a chance and is willing to stand with us, the last stand, to give them a chance out of this planet." She gazed back out into the crowd. "Who's with me?" she asked quietly.

"You can't possibly…" the white winged man was cut off by an old golden winged man standing up.

"I will." He said simply, receiving a sighed smile from Kristin.

"General Karlin calling for duty!" someone else shouted. And one by one the people rose and shouted their support.

Kristin turned back to her clan of Black wings and caught the Doctor's eye and grinned.

* * *

"So we got everyone on both teams?" Kristin asked, flipping through the digital pad of the list of names.

"Yep." Her brother said. "It's just the rest of us who have to decide." He explained.

"You should go with them." She said, adding his name to the list on the ships, "They all loaded with supplies?"

"Yes. Who else?"

"Well all of you have high jobs, you should all have a place on the next planet." She said, adding more names.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm staying." She said, adding her name to the list of the growing army.

Taren sighed. "No." he said sternly. Kristin raised her head and stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You created this plan, worked for years between defending the cities and creating a back up plan, behind the governments back." He explained. "You should have a place on this ship as well."

"I have to stay here and work with the teams. Someone has to be here to keep up moral." She said, handing him the lists.

Taren just stood there as she flew off to over see the TARDIS's return.

* * *

"Just a bit lower." The Doctor instructed into the headset. "Left. There! Lower her down." He said, waving his hands downwards. "Fantastic!" he shouted, giving a thumbs up sign to the four Golden wings who waved in return.

"All set?" Kristin asked as she landed on the hill.

"Yes." The Doctor answered, checking over the machine.

"You should get going." She said, patting the box.

"Not yet. I want to watch."

"No…"

"I already know what you have planned, to stop them following and gaining anymore technology." He said, stepping up to her.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Rose? We all set?" he turned to Rose as she scrambled up the last bit of the hill, taking the Doctor's hand as he helped her up.

"Yeah." She panted, looking over at the sinking sun as it disappeared behind the tall buildings of the city.

"The last sun set." Kristin whispered, the lights of the city suddenly blazing out at them.

"They're approaching from the west!" a woman cried as she flew overhead and circled the city. "Twelve hours away!" she shouted out. The people started rushing to their posts, many grabbing what positions and tools they could were running to their chosen ships.

Many more were running in the opposite direction, weapons held in their hands, armour gathered together for their last stand.

"I have to go." Kristin said.

"I'll be here." The doctor said, taking her hand in his and smiled. She released his hand and flew off after the woman.

"Why don't they have guns?" Rose suddenly asked.

"They are a peaceful nation, their technology goes to building up great cities and homes." He watched her fly off. "We should check that everything's okay with the old girl." The Doctor said.

"We?" Rose asked.

"Okay, me." The Doctor laughed, unlocking the door and stepping in. He glanced over his shoulder as the lights of the city shut down one by one until only the take off point and the city hall were lit. "The first time this city's gotten lost in the dark." He whispered, the door closing too behind him, matching his sigh.

* * *

One more chapter to go people. Tell me how it's going? Review! 


	5. Last starnd part 2

"Everything's set up." Kristin said as she stepped up to the Doctor, facing her darkened city. "We just have to wait till the light comes up."

"You can still come with me." The Doctor whispered quietly as he stood shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Back then I would have said yes. Now?" She turned to him and smiled, soft and light. "I can't leave them, any that I should kill and don't by not being here could follow them." She said, her eyes burning with the haze of light that grew over her city.

"Sun up." He said, as she sun rose slowly in a great ball of fire, sending sparks of light over the city.

"Kristin." They both turned to see Taren and Rose side by side. Kristin smiled sadly as she stepped up to her brother.

"You should get everything started, this'll be cutting it close." She said, puling him into a crushing hug that he returned just as fiercely.

"I'm gonna miss you." He said, pulling back and planting a small kiss on her forehead. "God speed." He said, holding her hand, slowly taking flight and releasing it.

"The city will be great. Better than this one." The Doctor said to her as she turned back to the city.

"Yeah?" she said, eyes filling.

The Doctor was faintly aware of Rose going into the TARDIS. "Yeah." He answered.

"I'm scared." She whispered. The Doctor pulled her into a huge, hands buried into her wings.

"They'll do brilliantly." He said, feeling the stray tears slid onto his jacket. She shook her wings and pulled back, brushing down her leather armour and sorting her pouches out, each one holding a long knife or small set of throwing daggers. A large sword hung between her wings.

"I hope so." She said, drying her tears. The Doctor's eyes darkened as her wings reflected the suns light; blood red; for telling the fight. She leant forward and kissed the Doctor lightly on the lips. She pulled back as the TARDIS door opened and went over to Rose.

"You look after him." Kristin said.

"Take care." Rose replied hugging her carefully and then watched as she took to the sky.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stood watching the fight as it started. The teams of warriors leading the Klanks through the twisting streets and into traps set all along the way. A loud roar filled the air as the ships took the people from the fight and in search of their new home.

Those fighting paused briefly to watch the ships escape and turned back with a renewed soul as they fought all the harder. One by one fell to the blade of a sword, or the tip of a spear. Rose found it hard to watch an almost medieval battle happening in an ultra modern city.

They forces were pushed further and further back until they were forced back to back around the City Halls.

Rose looked up at the Doctor and called his name.

* * *

The Doctor stood watching as the ships escaped, as the faces of the people watched their loved ones die to give them a chance. He turned back to the fight to see each person fall at each turn until they were all pinned together in the centre of the city.

"Doctor?" He turned to see Rose, her face blurred. He realised he was crying and hastily wiped at the tears. Rose took his hand in hers and turned her attention back to the fight.

The Striths were being slaughtered, wings, feathers, limbs and bodies were strewn and flung all over the place. The Doctor took a shaky breath as he saw a spear rip off one wing on Kristin and drive her to her knees. Another broke through her chest. She cried out as her hands fumbled with something in a pouch. She pulled the small device out, held it in her palm and gripped it hard, turning her fist eye level. Her thumb stabbed down on the red button and a smiled graced her lips.

"Come on Doctor." Rose grabbed him with both hands and pulled him into the TARDIS. She pulled the switches the Doctor had showed her earlier. He anticipated his own reaction and had the coordinates for another place.

A large explosion shook the TARDIS and a bright flash came toward them as they faded off the exploding hill.

The TARDIS shook and rocked as it travelled to its destination. It jolted backwards, sending Rose back into the control panel and the Doctor back into a pillar. He never seemed to notice as he stared at the door, a million memories flooding his mind.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor fell forward, his face meeting the metal grates on the floor. He tasted blood but didn't care as he ran to the door and broke out into a field. He ran as fast as his still wounded body could go. Eventually he collapsed at the end of a forest, pain from the poison and exhaustion driving him down.

He lay there memories flashing before him. "Doctor!" Rose cried out, finally spotting him.

"Rose?" he gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"Doctor?" she dabbed at the cut on his head. "Come on." She tried to pull him to his feet but he just laid and watched the wind blow the grass before him.

"I came here, was here nearly three weeks." He said, lost in his memories. "When they burned. I eventually stumbled into another world and found Kristin." He took a shaky breath as Rose laid his head in her lap. "She helped me get over everything that happened. She fell in love through, so I left."

"Do you love her Doctor?" she asked, scared of the answer. One memory flashed before him.

Kristin came to the Doctor after the City Hill meeting. The two walked out of the halls and wondered to their old area in the park.

* * *

"_Let me give you some advice." Kristin said, blocking the silence that had closed around them. The Doctor stopped and met her eyes. "Tell her." She said simply, continuing on towards the bench._

"_Tell who?" The Doctor asked, leaning against a tree._

"_You know who. Tell her you love her." _

"_I don't…" _

"_Yes you do. Tell her before you loose her."_

* * *

"No Rose." The Doctor said. "I love another."

He sat up. "Just that reminded me of what happened. When my people…" he swallowed.

"Its okay." She said, taking his hand.

"Rose?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go to somewhere, like a holiday." He asked.

"Yeah." She said slowly. "Why?"

"On a…a…" he breathed. "A Date?" he asked quickly.

Rose smiled and leant forward, catching his lips. "How does nice sunny Spain sound." She asked after the kiss.

"Fantastic." he grinned.

* * *

Okay I know, this wasn't my best work, but I've got exams coming up and I wanted a relaxation thing. Good? Bad? Do I really want to know? 


End file.
